dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Alternate Majin Buu Saga
This is the fourth major plot arc in the series of Dragon Ball Z. This version is shortened and split into six different parts: Majin Vegeta Saga, Majin Buu Saga, Super Buu, Fusion Saga, and Kid Buu Saga. This version welcomes a Super Saiyan 3 Goku and Majin Vegeta battle, A duo of Gotenks and Majin Buu fighting the Pure Evil Buu, the return of Future Trunks, and an alternative ending to the Kid Buu battle. The things that remain the same as the original version is the birth of the Fusion Technique, Super Saiyan 3 Transformation, and the Potara Fusion. Plot Majin Buu was a creature that had existed since time immemorial. He was summoned from out of his long sleep from millions of years ago by the evil wizard Bibidi, long after the existence of Majin Buu. As he followed Bibidi's orders, Majin Buu destroyed countless worlds and murdered billions but as time went by Majin Buu became more and more uncontrollable for Bibidi. This left Bibidi no choice as he began to seal Majin Buu up in a magic ball as they moved between worlds. Once they arrived Bibidi would cast a spell that would unleash Majin Buu upon the planet, and when Majin Buu was finished, another spell would lock him up again. Fortunately, Buu's reign of terror was spared from Earth thanks to Supreme Kai defeating Bibidi before he could once again release Majin Buu and therefore left Buu sealed forever. He has an appearance that of a pink, bubblegum-like body and whose nature is that of a playful child. Storyline Moments after Vegeta gets his mind corrupted by Babidi, he begins to challenge Goku and demand a battle. Goku reluctant to do so due to their energy triggering the awakening of Majin Buu, tries to persuade Vegeta to not fight at this time. However, this only made Vegeta more demanding and angry as he tries to provoke Goku into fighting. Goku finally gives Vegeta what he wants as he uses his Super Saiyan 2 transformation to fight a Majin Vegeta. To ensure the safety of their friends, Goku convinces the other fighters to relocate to a more appropriate area, to which Vegeta was fine with as long as he got what he wanted. During the fight, with Vegeta getting the best of Goku every time, he starts to believe that he is holding back. Vegeta wants Goku to use his full power but is hesitant to do so to not increase the chances of Majin Buu resurrecting. Similar to how Cell tried to deliberately anger Gohan, Vegeta unleashes fury upon Goku and shows him absolutely no mercy. Goku has no choice in using his full power and thus, demonstrating his Super Saiyan 3 transformation. This causes Vegeta to tremble in fear as the smirk on the face of Majin Vegeta vanished after Super Saiyan 3 Goku makes short work of him. Even after quickly defeating Vegeta, they had exposed too much energy and just enough energy for Buu to revive. Goku left Vegeta knocked out as he sensed the enormous power level of Majin Buu, which he goes to deal with. Even after defeating Vegeta so quickly, Goku exhausted a lot of energy and through the midst of transforming. This resorts him back to his regular Super Saiyan form as he tries to take Buu on and ultimately, loses. Before Buu can kill Goku, Buu's childish instinct allows Goku more time to train in order to 'play' more. As Babidi orders him to kill however, Buu refuses and ends up killing Babidi. Goku promised Buu that a powerful warrior would be able to challenge Buu and give him the fight he desires, speaking of course of Gotenks, to which Buu accepts. Gotenks After three days, the boys perfected Fusion as Gotenks was born; a combination of Trunks and Goten. This time, the boys wisely at least power up into their Super Saiyan form and confront Majin Buu. Their fight begins back and forth. However, Buu's stamina remains as Gotenks gets cocky thinking he could easily take down Buu. Underestimating the being, Gotenks is then defeated. Gotenks goes back to the Lookout and is trained by Piccolo to perfect a Super Saiyan 3 form considering the possibility. Buu and Hercule Buu start to form a bond with Hercule after a while as Buu and Hercule are befriended by a dog they name Bee. Buu goes through a fit of rage after the assailant Van Zant shoots Bee and then Hercule as he completely loses himself and the pure evil manifestation of Buu is created. In this alternate version, before disappearing, he is not one with himself anymore, causing him to kill both Bee and Hercule. Pure Evil vs. Gotenks & Fat Buu Before facing the warrior he was promised a great challenge with, he mercilessly massacres an entire city with the Human Extinction Attack. Afterwards, he heads toward the Lookout, sensing appropriate fighter energy. He then demands to face the one he was promised as a Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks battles him. After a while, Fat Buu appears, causing confusion between Gotenks and Piccolo, as they thought they were fighting the real Buu this whole time. Fat Buu and Gotenks, working against a new found enemy, tag team the Pure Evil Majin Buu. As they were on the verge of victory inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Evil Buu hatches a last r esort effort as he unfortunately catches Fat Buu with the Flame Breath Cannon, turning Fat Buu into chocolate and eating him which caused him to transform. Super Buu is Born Gotenks was back to fighting one Buu, only this time, he was just as strong, if not stronger than Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks. Piccolo ensures that there is no way out for any of them, blasting the door of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber from the inside out. Gotenks' Super Saiyan 3 powers unfortunately wear off causing even more conflict. Eventually, the three manage to escape the Chamber and have now located to a Wasteland area. Super Buu would take great pleasure in beating Gotenks and in the process, toy with him. Piccolo, however, tries to help as he creates a Light Grenade and tries to take Buu out from there. That attempt fails, however, which didn't faze Super Buu at all. As Gotenks felt he had at least enough energy, he transformed into a Super Saiyan. Things seemed to lighten up until the Fusion of Goten and Trunks wore off, causing Piccolo and the boys to retreat. Return of Future Trunks With things seeming bleak for the warriors, a familiar face in Trunks from the future returns and appears to apparently stop Majin Buu. Trunks explained as how he felt things have changed and it being a while since he went to the past. Kid Trunks looks at this man and notices that they have the same eye color, hair color, and also notices the battle suit familiar to the one his father used to wear. Trunks, angered at what has happened to the past, confronts the Majin at once. He and Buu have a showdown. Trunks uses moves like Burning Attack and Change the Future that caught Buu off guard. Trunks was most likely trying to obliterate Buu but Trunks didn't know of Buu's Regeneration ability. During the fight of Buu and Trunks, Goten and Trunks prepared to go Super Saiyan 3 in their fused state once more. Trunks' diversion kept the boys' chances of fusing secure as eventually, it was a success. However, after fusing, Gotenks and Piccolo succumbed to the absorption technique of Majiu Buu, who was new and improved. Super Buutenks had turned the tables against Trunks. Trunks became overpowered until the rescue of the also new and improved Gohan, who has just received Elder Kai's Unlock Abilities. Trunks was amazed of how much Gohan had changed, it reminded him of the Gohan in his time. Gohan & Trunks vs. Buutenks Alone, Gohan's power would've been useless. Fortunately, however, the dual efforts of Gohan and Trunks were well synced like they've known each other their whole life. Buu tries a cop out and looks to Destroy Everything as Gohan and Trunks look to counter him with a Super Kamehameha and Heat Dome Attack combination. Miraculously, they overpower Buu's blast toward the Earth and hit Buu with a blast that assumed him dead. As Gohan and Trunks celebrate, Buu is battle damaged with a piece of his head missing. Goku arrives after receiving the Potara earrings and look for a worthy fusee. He notices the changes of Buu and the appearance of Future Trunks who he is surprised to see. As Gohan and Trunks turn their back to Goku, Buu uses this distraction to his advantage as he manages to absorb Gohan. Trunks versus Buuhan At a complete disadvantage, the tables have turned for Future Trunks, as he is against the new and improved Majin Buu fused with Gotenks, Piccolo, & also Gohan. With Buu's power level tripled, Trunks tumblr_opkgwzmtnE1ujwg5zo1_500.gif|Trunks breaking out his Super Saiyan 3 transformation for the first time against Majin Buu. sees his only option using his last resort: Super Saiyan 3. Even with this new Super Saiyan transformation, he is still only evenly powered with the being, not stronger than. The two warriors go through a battle skirmish in the air while Trunks tries to hit Buu with big moves such as Finish Buster, Masenko, and even a Galick Gun adopted from and tributed toward his father Vegeta. These moves however, slowly lead him to exhaust his power while Buu's power would continue to regenerate. As his power slowly decreased, Trunks ended up reverting back to his original Super Saiyan form, at a vulnerable state. Buu sees this opening as a good opportunity to land multiple blows on the weakened hero and leave him near-death. Things seemed done for Trunks until the arrival of both Goku, Tien, & his father Vegeta, who's still being brainwashed by Babidi through his on pure will in Hell. Trunks, relieved to see his father, notices Babidi's emblem on his forehead and began to question it, to which Vegeta ignores and approaches Majin Buu as he sought venegeance for his death at the hands of the foe. Goku, seeing his rival consumed by venegeance, decides to stand by his side and help Vegeta face Buu anyways. 'Z-Fighters versus Buuhan (Absorbed Gotenks & Piccolo)/ Majin Vegeta & Goku' Goku and Vegeta manage to hold him off for a while, but Majin Buu still seemed like he was losing no energy. With the situation dire, Supreme Kai spoke to Goku telepathically and told him of a way to fight Majin Buu more managebly, which was fusing with the Potara earrings. Goku seen the situation as a desperation one. He felt as if they needed something to beat Majin Buu quickly or else their energies would deplete like Trunks's, who watched on as his father and Goku fought equally. After using Instant Transmission, Goku retrieve the earrings. It took time, but after a while he convinced Vegeta of putting on the Potara earrings with him. The only problem was that they seen nothing from stopping Buu from stopping them before they put the earrings on; They needed a diversion. Tien would offer himself up as a diversion and hold off Majin Buu for the time being and as did Trunks, who powered up into his Super Saiyan form, which was the best he could do due to the condition he was in. This would frustrate Buu, as he grew agitated at the fact inferiors were just throwing themselves at him and he didn't have an official challenge. He began his painful shriek, or Vice Shout, and it would echo through out the universe. Trunks tried mid-powered energy blasts, what ever he could to be of use even though he would exhaust more energy to no avail. After a while, the sudden birth of one whole warrior between Goku and Majin Vegeta came to be; Majin Vegito. A fusion was born of both pure heart of good and evil, all through the brainwashing of Babidi. Since Goku's subconscious also had some control, they were in control of their own body as Vegito laughed in the face of the evil Majin Buu. Category:Fan Fiction